A stroll down memory lane
by sixstars
Summary: Holes Squid remembers parts of his life, and wonders why it had to be him... [Complete]


**Hola everyone! I'm back with a new story! Well, actually it's a drabble (a one time thing). Please read and review!**

            Oh, yeah, and one more thing: The song in this fic. is called _"Another Perfect Day"_ by American Hi-Fi

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

            Squid sighed and rubbed the sweat off his wet forehead. He had just finished his hole, and was the last one to do so. Today, he was especially tired. Tired from everything there was at stupid camp. Tired from eating the same thing every day. And just plain tired from everything and everyone.

He placed his shovel on the dirt above, and then climbed out of his newly made hole. Grabbing the shovel and his empty canteen, he began to walk slowly back to camp.
    
    **_               I'm holdin' on_**
    
    **_               Waiting for your call_**
    
    **_               It's simple but I can't explain this_**

****

"Stupid camp," He muttered and kicked the dirt below his feet. He exhaled loudly as he walked into D-tent. Seeing no one, he treaded over to his dirty cot and lay down, closing his eyes tiredly.

Memories drifted into his mind of his father. He remember when he was 3, how they used to go play with his big bouncy ball in the back yard. He remembered how his dad used to buy him, his favorite, chocolate ice cream.

Squid licked his lips. What he would give to have some ice cream again.
    
    **_               I'm sinking down_**
    
    **_               I feel like I could die_**

**_   I'm fallin' off I don't know why_**

Squid remembered how his mom used to love him. How she used to calm him down when the thunderstorms came. When she read him bedtime stories to get him to sleep at night.

Squid laughed halfheartedly. He used to love those stories.

But, then that all changed. His father went to go buy ice cream, but never came back. Squid remembered crying his heart out when his dad never showed up in his room that night to give him a goodnight kiss.
    
    **_               I still believe it when you say it's another perfect day, another perfect day_**
    
    **_               I still believe it when you say it's another perfect day, another perfect day_**

That's when his mom started drinking. She was so depressed, and she didn't have any other way of handling it. He remembered the first time she threw a liquor bottle at his face. He was 5 years old, he had memorized that day in his head. The way she was easily aggravated, he thought back-wishing that he just would have left him alone.

But he didn't. He remembered in slow motion how that bottle came so close to his eyes. Instead, it swiped him across the ear.

Infact, he still had a scar.

"Squid, you comin for dinner?" Magnet asked as he stepped into the tent, "You're late,"

"Nah, I'm not hungry." Squid replied without looking at his campmate.

"Whatever, man." And he left.
    
    **_               So I might try to leave it all behind_**
    
    **_               I know tomorrows not so bright now_**
    
    **_               I'll say goodbye_**
    
    **_               'cause nothing good can last_**

He left just like everybody else in his life. Squid thought back to the time Timmy had come over to his house for the first time in 1st grade. Timmy had just stepped into the kitchen when Alan's mom started yelling and shouting about the police coming to get her. Timmy had left immediately, and had never talked to Alan again.

He remembered when he was 8 years old; his grandmother had died of cancer. Really, she was the only who only cared about him. Again, Squid was left heartbroken with another loss.

Squid remembered back to the time in 8th grade when he was walking home. Someone had shoved him into a tree. Another person called him 'stupid' and 'a freak'. It had been over an hour later when he came walking in the door, bruised and hurt.
    
    **_               You wear and fade your no where fast_**
    
    **_               But to the day_**
    
    **_               I don't know how_**
    
    **_               To keep it all inside_**

**_  But I guess I'll let it slide_**

Next thing he knew, he was stealing from people's homes, stealing beer cans-well, he wouldn't consider it stealing when they were right inside the refrigerator-, and painting graffiti on the school walls.

It had been 3 years before he was caught and sent to Camp Green Lake. The most ridiculous name in the world. He was expecting a lake, nice cabins, and girls.

But, no. A dry desert, tents, all boys, and digging almost all day.
    
    **_             I still believe it when you say it's another perfect day, another perfect day_**

**_I still believe it when you say it's another perfect day, another perfect day_**

Squid sighed, feeling a lump in his throat. There was no way he was gonna cry. This was a delinquent school, not a girl's preschool.

He hopped up from his cot, anger boiling in his chest. Squid wanted to punch something—someone. Anything, just please, anything to get these stupid memories out of his head.
    
    **_             Today I don't know why_**
    
    **_             I thought that it was real_**

**_             But I guess it's no big deal_**

"Squid?" Armpit came walking into the tent, innocently. This just made Squid angrier. Armpit was one of the lucky ones. He had a mom, a dad, and a bother-who all cared for him.

"Squid, you 'k?" Armpit walked up to Squid. Squid growled,

"Leave me 'lone,"

            **__**
    
    **_               I still believe it when you say it's another perfect day, another perfect day_**
    
            **_I still believe it when you say it's another perfect day, another perfect day_**

"But-" He never got to finish. Squid's fish flew up, and caught him strait in the nose. Armpit fell back with a thud and hitting his head on the corner of X-ray's cot, making him fall unconscious.

Squid sighed. At least he felt a little better. He fell back onto his cot, and closed his eyes, thinking one last thought before falling asleep.

'Don't worry, Grammy. I'm comin' home soon.'

****
    
    **_               I don't know how_**
    
    **_               I don't know how_**
    
    **_               I don't know how to let it slide..._**


End file.
